With the invent of small hand held devices, e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc. and increasing availability of higher bandwidths, a number of application services (e.g., delivering on-demand data, e.g., books, newspapers, etc.) may be provided. To access such services, the device used to access such data may be pre-provisioned by an application provider. The device, therefore, may be restricted for usage with that application provider through a pre-determined access network. The access network provider operating the access network may have an agreement with this application provider. The user of such a device may not be allowed to switch access networks in order to access an application. Such an arrangement, therefore, may not be flexible.